


Words of a Father

by Shihanne



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihanne/pseuds/Shihanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either way, it's up to Masaru to choose what he's going to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of a Father

Is that...

...Yes, that's him...that's my son.

...I...know I should have expected something like this. After all, it's been many years since I last saw him, but he really has grown so much...

Ah? Oh, no. I don't have the right to do that now. Someday I may have to, but right now I will stay here. After all, this is your body...but I'm just happy to see that my son is doing well. He has an Agumon with him, so he's clearly joined DATS.

That Agumon calls him "aniki". How fitting...

Yet it's been how many years and he still hasn't changed. I can see the attitude he had as a child. Before I left, I told him that he's a man now, since he'll have the responsibility to take care of Sayuri and Chika. He's still wearing that pendant, I see.

I'm happy to see Masaru again. Sayuri has been keeping him healthy. I miss her cooking...

I was so ready to throw away my life for the sake of contributing to peace between humans and Digimon, but as soon as my son came into the picture, I couldn't do it. I'm such a coward...

Masaru...it seems like the future of the Digital World and our world will rest largely on you. I'm sorry for giving you this burden, but it is up to you at this point.

There's only so much I can do for you anymore...

...Hah. Well, it'll be up to you to take care of him. But be patient with him. He is my son, after all.

* * *

He really is like that...

Well, I think you're being a little unfair. I was like that in my youth too...yes, really! You keep forgetting I'm the one who raised him, too...

He'll have to get stronger if he wants a chance around Yggdrasil, but I can see his bond with those two other DATS agents, and with his Agumon. It's funny, he and Agumon remind me a bit of you and me.

No, that's not an insult!

I remember, the day I left for the Digital World, Masaru and I were playing catch, and he told me to throw it with all my strength and that he would definitely catch it. And he did. And so...if we want to help Masaru, I think we're going to have to push him to our limits. He's going to claw and scream about it, I know him - but it will make him stronger.

He's a man now, but he's also still a child...But I know that once he really becomes strong, he'll be able to beat me in a fight someday.

I'm not toying with you at all! Don't say that. I really do believe he will.

Well, I guess I can't blame you for not understanding that. It's something that comes with being a father, I think.

* * *

That would be a little harsh...

I'm not going to lie, I'm disappointed in him too. A man should be in better control of his emotions when in a situation like this. True, Touma was a close friend to him, but this was not the way to react.

Yet the worst thing to do right now is to lose faith in him. At least, for me, that would be the worst way to betray him, as his father.

I don't know about the Agumon. It's true that most likely that Agumon will not be the same as before. But Masaru has a Digisoul, and I've said several times that having a Digisoul has changed the rules many times. Certainly, Masaru will be able to save something from this situation.

Did I ever tell you? One day, he came home after having gotten in trouble in school. He'd gotten in a fight with another boy, and apparently the other boy had engaged him...

I told him, "Masaru, the moment it became clear he was going to give up on hurting you again, you should have stopped it right there. It's not honorable to kick someone who's already on the floor." He understood me then, but I think he's having trouble grasping that larger concept of not letting things go when it's not worth it. He is a somewhat passionate one, after all.

I wish I had been there to watch over him as he grew. But that's my fault, isn't it? Well, it's not worth looking at the past for things like that. I don't try to have regrets for things I've done or haven't done...

Either way, it's up to Masaru to choose what he's going to do now.

* * *

No, I agree with you. This is the best thing we can do right now. The future you and I have always worked towards, the world of peace between humans and Digimon, is something I want my son to see as well. And I have faith in him that he can make it happen, but unless we do this, he won't be able to. Even if it takes my life, I want to help.

However, I worry for how Masaru will feel. He has a hard road ahead of him, because if he wants to meet Yggdrasil, he's going to have to witness...that. He hasn't seen me in so long, it will be easier to think that his father has abandoned him...

It would be wonderful to hope that he still has that much faith in me, but that is something I have no right to hope for. In any case, we must help him and the Digital World in any way we can, even if it means staying like this for all eternity.

Good luck, Masaru.

...

..."Since you are Suguru's son, you should be able to do it"? You flatter me too much, BanchouLeomon...

* * *

I'm happy, Masaru.

I'm happy I got to see you again. I'm happy you got to meet me again. You've worked very hard. Not just for the Digital World, but through all these years...

I'm happy to know that the Digital World, and Chika and Sayuri, are in your hands.

I have so much faith in you. Live well, Masaru.

* * *

...I'm alive.

...

...You truly are fickle, Yggdrasil.

...

...I understand. Still, you underestimate Masaru and his Agumon…

...

...Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't...yes. Masaru is my son. I want to be with my son...

* * *

Masaru, you've been oddly quiet. Quiet doesn't suit you. I of all people would know that…ha.

...

...Masaru. Don't hold back. It's okay for a man to cry, if there's something to cry about.

You're sad now, aren't you? No, you're not. You were sad…and now you're very happy, I can see you are.

I missed you too, Masaru. I wonder what you thought of me all these years...ah, is that so? I'm grateful to know you had that much faith, even though I didn't deserve it.

You really have grown up, Masaru.

* * *

How many years has it been…not many, actually. But considering Masaru's age, it's been a lot. I only got to see him again for a short time, and then he left for the Digital World…I suppose it's my penance, as I get to go through what he did, waiting for me.

But this time I have confidence that Masaru is doing fine. I wonder what he'll look like when he returns. I imagine he'll be much taller.

I feel sorry for Sayuri and Chika, but they are doing well. It's ironic how I'm doing the job that I wanted Masaru to do for a while, but I suppose Masaru is entrusting that to me, in a way...

Thank you, BanchouLeomon, for taking care of my son – and of me.

Touma's on television. He's just won the Nobel Prize. It's a bit surreal knowing that he's won some internationally acclaimed award – but to me, as a father, Masaru is doing just as well, whatever he's doing in the Digital World. He's working towards the dream I had, the dream for all of us.

And, call me a foolish man for thinking so on just a hunch, but I have a feeling Masaru will be returning very soon.


End file.
